Changing is sometimes good and bad
by Blood -Dancer-Miku2000
Summary: Sakura leaves the village, trained for five years, Changed in so many ways. is there anything else to say?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE -FIVE YEARS CAME AND WENT AWAY IN A BLAST, NEW SAKURA HARUNO?

Five years ago, They kicked me off the team, Saying I was too weak,Scared and was always in the way. Even Kakashi agreed with those two knuckleheads. They told me a lot of bull crap, like come back when you get stronger,Your not a real ninja and other crap. Five years ago on that night at midnight,I packed my stuff and ran away. I ran so far that No one could ever find me. And of course I went back,But not fully. I went in disguise, And thats when I saw My name on the missing Ninja board. Tsunade became a mother to me a while back,We bonded fast. She was like a mother to me and I was like a duaghter to her. But Things changed,And nothing will ever be the same ever again. They broke me, So it is my turn to break them physically.

I hate them and want revenge on to tell you all the truth, It won't be all that hard for me to do so.I was cut from all my emotions Four years ago. And guess what. Turns out Inner is actually my inner demon. A sixteen tailed wolf demon,Also I have another demon, But you'll learn more about it later. So yeah. FIVE years has passed since that day and I changed a lot.

My pink hair had gotten longer,All the way down to my knees which is held up by a hair band that had a sysmble on it. My hair had also earned silver and gold streaks in it. My Old bright green eyes turned dull and emotionless,My Ninja style changed too. A black skin tight belly shirt that showed off my now bigger chest,A pair of skin tight shorts and Black ninja sandels,I sometimes wear a cloak over my clothes,but thats only once in a while.

My Ninja rank has gotten stronger,Past the hokage's rank,I could even defeat Kami if I wanted too bad enough. So yeah if you want to be my friend your going to have a hell of a time Passing my emotional block and my trust block.

* * *

I was standing at The hidden leaf village entrance. I was finally my old friends will be here and so will be my old team. A dark look went across my face as I thought of them. I wonder who Is my replacement. A chick or a dude? Who knows and who cares. I rolled my eyes and walked pass the gates. The guards stared at me walking pass them. I turned to them and gave them a death glare. They quickly loomed away and I smirked. I turned back around and walked toward the Hokage's place.

On my way there I saw all my old friends and My ex Team mates Hanging with each other. They were walking in front of me and Might I kindly add something. They were walking like fucking Sloths. I moved over to the side and started to walk pass them. As I did that Something clung onto my upper half,Just below my chest area.

I Growled un human like and ripped them off then shot around to see a small girl around Ten or eleven.

"M-Mommy! P-Please save my mommy!" The girl said with tears Pouring down her small round face. I sighed and went down to one knee.

"Where is your mommy?" I asked her.

"In the forest of dea-death! W-we were training,then a group of bandits came out and started to attack! please help!" She cried. I sighed and got back onto my feet.

"Which way?" I asked. She Pointed and ran which were was yet again where the others were headed. They must had heard the girl's cry. I rushed off after the girl after snapping out of my gaze.

Once I got there I saw The little girl kneeing next to her wounded mother on the ground as a great number of bandits surround them. I quickly sprung into action. I pulled on my gloves and took out my sword. I charged pass the others toward the girl.

I cut down the first four who was up close to them and I growled at them. "Leave at once before I slice your insides out." I growled and they laugh.

"What can a girl ninja do to us men ninja, I bet your only a starter." One of them said.

I smirked at him and ran my sword down against the ground. "That would be a good guess,But I guess you failed all your test in school!" I hissed before my sword cut through his weak pathetic body.

"There they are Hokage-sama! Those are the men who attacked our village and the area!" A person shouted.

"It seems like she has it under control,But No risk on losing another life, Naruto, Sasuke! help her at once." Tsunade said to them. I growled at the names and I dung my nail like claws into the palm of my hand. It dripped down to the ground and glowed. I raised my sword above my head and sliced down hard. And before anyone could do anything, All the bandits in the area was blown up or bled to death by a slice in the neck.

I heard a number of gasps and scowled.

"Mama?Mama! Wake up!Open your eyes!" The small girl cried shaking her mother.

My dull hard green eyes soften and I knelled down next to the girl and Mother. She looked up at me and I gave her a small smile.

"Move back, I'll save her." I said. She moved away and once she did my eyes glowed a light blue. I placed two fingers on her forehead and I sighed. My chakra came out of my body and It went throught the woman. My chakra hit something and Something happened. A sharp pain was sent up to my brain, which caused me to scream out in pain. All my chakra left her body and I held my head in my hands.

"It seems her body doesn't want to heal. Stupid stubborn bodies." I mumbled.

The womans eyes shot open and she flung her weapon at me. I dodged it by rolling backwards. I got up and glared at the woman. The woman smirked and her body turned into a males. And so did the little girls. I growled and Jumped back, Landing next to The hokage. She glanced at me and her eyes widen.

"I was right,You are the girl." The man said. I glared and growled at him.

"The girl? What dis I do?" I asked harshly.

"You killed our leader,Now you must die." The other one said. They both charged at me and I sighed. Chakra shot out of me and slammed them into the trees.

"Pathetic,You call yourselves ninja's? Your weak, A nothing." I growled the same words that those two knuckleheads said to me.

"You...Show your face child." Tsunade said. I turned to her and smirked.

"Tsunade-Sama, Long time no see,How long has It been? Four,FIVE years?" I asked.

"I thought you were dead." She said as she walked toward me. I chuckled.

"What is is tsunade,You know this person?" My ex Sensi suddenly asked. I scowled and Tsunade sighed.

"Don't you see it? This girl Is Sakura Haruno who Went Missing all those years before." She said and Silence took over.

"Fo-Forehead?" Ino asked.

"Long time no see Ino-Pig,How is life treating you?" I asked. She mumbled something before throwing herself at me. She wrapped her arms around me and higged me tightly.

"Oh Forehead!I thought you died!Why did you go? We were so worried!" She said.

I patted her head awkwardly and Glanced up at the others who where staring at me weridly.

"What?" I hissed.

"Woah!Sakura-chan,You look different!you got stronger too!" Naruto said with a huge grin.

" you got more hotter too." Sasuke said with a smirk. I unwrapped Ino's arms from me and walked over to them. I eyed them up and down before Scowling.

"You two haven't changed one bit,You two are still genin aren't you?" I growled.

"Maybe,What are you?" Sasuke asked with a glare.

I smirked and slid my cloak sleeve down,It showed my Anbu tatto. Sasuke and Naruto stared at it before pulled my sleeve up.

"Answered your question?" I asked as I glanced over to a very pale guy.

"Hi,The name is Sakura Haruno." I said with an out streatched hand. He stared at my habd blankly before moving his stare at my face. He stood there staring at me for several minutes now. A vein popped out of my forehead and I grabbed his hand and Shook it while squeezing it tightly. He flinched in pain and Blinked at few times.

"Sai,Hag." He said the last part a few seconds later.

'Snap' I punched him In the face,which sent him flying through Nine trees. I made a sound and shook my hand.

"Hard face." I mumbled.

A few minutes later he came back with a purplish bruise on his cheek. I smirked and He gave me a fake smile.

"Nice punch Hag."

"Why you." I growled before Someone grabbed my shoulders.

I looked up to see Kakashi. I shrugged off his hand and Glared at him.

"Don't touch me." I spat.

He stared at me with his one eye before sighing. He shook his head before walking away. I rolled my eyes and Turned to Tsunade.

"I am staying here for now,But Soon I will be leaving again." I told her before walking Toward the village.

"Sakura-chan?"Naruto asked.

"Hm." I asked.

"What happend to you?" He asked which made me give him a death glare.

"Don't you remember what happend all those years ago? Or are you to stupid to?" I growled before walking away completely.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO -THE BATTLES WITH THE EX SENSI.

It was around Ten o'clock the next day,When I had returned to the village I talked to Tsunade for stupid reasons. That night I had slept in the training grounds trees because My house was not for me to use or It was,but i was just too lazy to back to right now I am sitting in MY tree carving a picture. A picture of me chopping sasuke's head off. I also made a song to it. here it is.

* * *

_I had a dream_

_that I killed sasuke_

_with a medal pole_

_upside his head_

_His head fell off_

_Ino screamed as it rolled away_

_Then the next thing I know _

_Sasuke had a chainsaw_

_chasing after me._

_I turned around kicked him _

_into the forest_

_then he blew up in a tree._

_in my dreams _

_He is stalking me_

_for his revenge_

_But unluckly for him._

_I grabbed out my shotgun _

_and blew him up into tiny peices._

_Rest in fucking peace_

_you chicken ass Sasuke._

_Hurray for me._

* * *

And just to Start off my First day back here,The idiots had to come here to guess what Naruto Saw.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!"

Fucking me.

I jumped off the tree and landed soundless onto the ground.I crossed my arms and Raised a brow.

"What now baka?" I spat.

"It seems the Hag is Unfriendly,Is she always like this?" the hard face asked.

My eyebrow twitched,but I did nothing. "It depends,are you always annoying?" I asked with a scowl.

"I see that is none of your concern Hag." He said with a fake smile. I clenched my fist as I smiled deadly sweet.

"Is there really a reason why you keep calling me that?" I hissed. My Inner demon roared with anger and begged for release.I would love to kill him,but there really isn't no good reason too now.

"I only speak the truth." He said with a chuckle.

'Snap' I appeared infront of him and punched him straight into a tree or ten.

"anyone else for a free flight?" I asked with a growl. No one replied and I smirked.

"Spar me." Kakashi suddenly said.

I looked over at him in question and My demon Roared with blood thirst Excitement.

"Why? just to call me weak and worthless like all those years ago?" I said emotionless.

"to test your strength,Also to see If you were actually made to be a ninja."

The last part ticked me off so badly that my Eyes had Turned My demon's eye color then back to mine.

"Fine,If a spar you want,A spar you will get." I hissed as I put on my Black fighting gloves. I was wearing My normal Ninja clothes which was pink of course.

"Very well then,Let's get started." He said before disappearing.

One of those stupid tricks,who does he take me for? Naruto? I narrowed my eyes and then I felt his chakra. He appeared behind me and swung his leg for my head,which I easliy dodged.I delivered a strong kick to his chest,Which made some of his ribs crack. I smirked at his pain and Delivered another kick to his side,which made him fly Back a few Yards back.

Out of the corner of my eye,I saw sai walking over to the Sitting Naruto and sat down next to Sasuke And stared right at me.I heard something and My attention shot back to Kakashi. He had thrown Kunai at me,I caught them in between my fingers and thrown them back at him.

maybe I should use a jutsu to finish him,but that would probably give away my Power I sticked to Comback for now. I disappeared into Black cherry blossoms and Appeared in front of him.I punched him,But be blocked Disappeared to underground and I rolled my eyes. Baka.

I jumped up into the air,Gathered Chakra into my fist and slammed it into the ground making the ground to had his one eye open wide as he stumbled back. I smirked and charged at him with What looked like the out line of a hit square in the chest and a explosion went off. I jumped back and landed just a foot or two away from the guys. I smirked,Then the smoke cleared.

Kakashi stood there tall as if he wasn't effected by it.I growled and Clenched my fist. I held up my hand to the sky as Pink,black and Gold chakra came out of my body and gathered into my palm. I clenched my fist close and And charged at him,i jumped up and slammed my fist into his shoulder,hearing a loud crack I smirked. I jumped back and landed into a kneeling pose. I looked up kakashi who was in major pain. Something in my stomach hurt,but I ignored the feeling.

He fell to his knees as he held his shoulder,I think I might have broken it or Had done worst. Bitting my lower lip,I got up and walked over to him.I rest my index and pinkie onto his shoulder.A pink chakra light came from my Shoulder and down my arm to my two fingers then to his as his shoulder was healed mine was hurting.I switched our pain. Meaning his shoulder is healed and mine is whatever I had done to his.

Don't asked why I did it,I think I just felt guilty about it,that My old sweet caring self had came back and took over long enough to heal him. He looked up at me and I glanced at something else.I stepped back and moved my arm around to check my shoulder. It was broken,Hurray i had just broke my shoulder.

"I was wrong." he suddenly said.

I looked over to him in question.

"About all those years ago,I was wrong,You are worthy of being a ninja and you are not worthless,Forgive me for kicking you off the team,I beg for your forgiveness." He said with a bow.

Something in side of me made me feel happy,But of course I pushed the feeling away. "You are damn right your wrong,your a baka from just realizing it now,And to saddle the score,You are forgiven,but don't think that this changes anything,because it doesn't." I said before walking over to the guy

"Sakura-Chan I-" Naruto started.

"Save it Baka,You and chicken ass still are still not forgiven of what you have done to me." with that said I disappeared.

* * *

_"Everyone run! the demon is back!" A man shouted and everyone left in a blast._

_"What?wait! I'm not a demon! I mean I am,but I won't hurt you!" The Thirteen year old me cried._

_'Don't listen to the human's sakura,If you Know you're not a monster,Then just keep believing in that.' My inner demon said softly as if not to scare me._

_"But now everyone is scared of me,or hates me." I said as Tears threatened to fall._

_'now you know what Naruto Feels.' It replied._

_I rubbed my eyes and sniffed._

_"But now,If I try to go anywhere,People will run away or Try to kill me."_

_'As long as you have me,You'll be fine.' It said._

_"Thank you."_

* * *

I frowned as I stared at my seal.

"where are you?I really need you right now,Please,I miss you,I need you." I said to myself as I held my head in my hands as my legs swayed from the hokage's roof.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for a long wait,I was very busy. Um...Here is chapter Two. I am sorry for any errors i typed this in a rush and I am too sorry if this is short also. **

**I will try to update soon. **

**please review **

**And **

**SORRY! *RUNS AWAY CRYING.)**

**TO GET MORE CHAPTERS PLEASE REVIEW,IF NO REVIEWS THE WRITER WILL BE DEPRESSED AND NEVER WRITE AGAIN.**


End file.
